Talk:Kladius
I see a few derogatory quotes by Alistair in the pipelines. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC) haha, i see a few confrontations where my boy wins lol (I classify living against alistair as winning haha) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:06, November 13, 2009 (UTC) And so it begins another cycle, Run4. Everyone kisses to the ass of Jacob Vaughton :) (no offense to anyone, only me, Run4, solbur and vegas will get this joke). KuHB1aM 11:46, November 13, 2009 (UTC) If that refers to me kissin his ass ill show u.... ill show you all muwhahaha.... yeh i got a couple surprises for this one --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:55, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Would you like me to explain the joke? KuHB1aM 11:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC) haha go for it, im intrigued now --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:59, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Jacob Vaughton was the Alistair of the Fallout Fanon Wiki. Probably the most in-depth character over there, as well as my archenemy (lol). This site is becoming a repeat because everyone is kinda sucking Alistair's genetically augmented dick. He's not superior; it's just that Run4's writing is superior and that's what makes Alistair seem so godly. See where I'm getting at? For example, Bolshack said I was jealous because he was in a pic with Alistair. I couldn't give two shits. I know how Run4 operates with his characters; it's his thing. KuHB1aM 12:04, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Ah... well yeah his writing is fantastic, although really I am working the golden boys into the templars as well, just a matter of getting it up there. Its too bad bout Alistair coz my boys could whoop his arse haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:13, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Lol, don't worry about it. And yeah, enough Templars could eventually give him a run for his money... plus a couple more Chapters might not hurt for insurance. KuHB1aM 12:16, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Haha, If we ever run another RP and Alistair gets involved ill throw 'The Lost' in, they can have a reunion lol. I reckon 9 psychically charged Astartes who have honed their hand to hand combat skills and teamwork over 7 millenia could give him a run --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:32, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Or just breakfast, if he's ascended by that point. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:35, November 13, 2009 (UTC) That's Run4 for ya. KuHB1aM 23:20, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Deeply familiar with all my characters. I embed myself in their mindset. I know exactly how they'd act and react and how they'd behave under any given circumstances. I deal with things from their point of view. Like Method Acting. Minus the heavy dieting or weight-gaining. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:28, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Haha, well lucky for me I decided to model Kladius after myself. Reckless, risky and proactive, not willing to sit back and wait but prefers to take action... patience isnt one of my strongest issues lol, so.... you would have to pretty much cripple him before you could beat him --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :That's what the Power Weapons are for . . . actually, impaling him through the face might work too . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Or completely frying him with a electrokinetic blast. KuHB1aM 21:36, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, where's the sport in that? //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:48, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Run4's writing is quite amazing. However, I'll get Ryskin to poke this Alistair and rip his existence from the plane. Assuming I can convince him... quite a stubborn being. Patriot398 04:00, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Haha, gott a touch me with the power weapons first..... 'cant touch this' --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:24, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Are you suggesting we finish this over a dance-off? //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:11, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Heck yea! I knew giving the termies dance lessons would pay off! Patriot398 17:41, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Dammnit. Alistair's opera training is useless now. And he's a bit rusty at the old breakdancing . . . to the Studio! //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:53, November 15, 2009 (UTC) na i was thinking more crumping, suits us a bit more (plus Kladius has been practicing) haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 20:31, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Time to bust out the professional wrestling moves. Piledriver through the floor of an orbiting satelite should do the trick . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:44, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I'll have you know that Gil is a galactically rated ballet dancer. KuHB1aM 02:07, November 16, 2009 (UTC) haha, i would love to see that.... I think... --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:10, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Where'd he learn? I only ask because when Alistair was learning ballet, he tried one jump and went through the floor. Then misunderstood "get in the beat" and killed everyone with a table leg. //--''Run4My Talk'' 07:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah... Aegis had a similar problem, he tried tap tho, got stuck in the floor while tapping and got laughed off the stage.... followed by a massacre haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:39, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Well, he was galactically rated before the Heresy, any how. Now, he's completely forgotten almost everything not having to do with killing the Emperor, issuing barbaric orders and shouting blood-curdling screams at his enemies. KuHB1aM 11:46, November 16, 2009 (UTC) you forgot to mention he still knows how to get his butt kicked by my boys haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:52, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Kladius' corpse will make a fine addition to the Bloodsucker, as will the rest of the Blood Templars, provided Alistair doesn't reach them before Gilgamesh does. It'd be most unfortunate, although the prospect of facing either enemy should be unappealing to any Space Marine with a knack for identifying primary-class threats. KuHB1aM 21:15, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Haha, Kladius has survived 7 millenia running from and hunting chaos, whats another meathead to him lol, besides the only thing saving the forces of chaos the full combined wrath of the Templars is theyd be declared traitors as well for their amounts.... --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) This meathead is Khorne's left-hand in terms of Chaos Space Marines. Bring it, son! KuHB1aM 13:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :That would be Kharn's place. Anyway, yeah, the Templars are a Chapter. There are single Warbands the size of Chapters hanging around the Eye and the Maelstrom. They'd be put to the sword. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:39, November 17, 2009 (UTC) No, Kharn would be his right-hand. I'm putting Angron on a whole different limb, bud. KuHB1aM 20:49, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Daemons are quite disparaging of Princes, because of their mortal origin. Bloodthirsters stand at the top of the Hierarchy. Khorne would need more limbs than the Imperium's combined military to put a Chaos Marine on any of them, if you want to be blunt about it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Lol, you take things way too far, Run4. But on the metaphorical body of Khorne, just using Chaos Marines, nothing else, Kharn would the right hand, Gil the left, and Angron the eyes, mouth, and ears. KuHB1aM 23:06, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :You're forgetting Abaddon. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Abbadon is the entire fucking upper half of the body. Abbadon... why hasn't he ascended to Daemonhood yet? KuHB1aM 00:32, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Probably has some obscure reason to do with not accepting it until he's standing over Terra's ashes. //--''Run4My Talk'' 06:49, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, fucked up little boy. Speaking of apothesis, RUN4 START WRITING. oh and i might delete the RP. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] :Alistair's apotheosis is gonna happen in KuH's next RP. As for Taes, leave it up. In my experience iver on Fallout Fanon, they slow down from time to time. Once things really kick off, people will post more often. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 07:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::True, may as well make a post. Perhaps showing the extensive power of my cannons. Fear me. Oh and Runny nose (No?) run4 then, could you give some feed back on my articles. i crave the stuff.Oh, And Fury, i can see a great article emerging. As long as Savark gets mentioned XD jokes. Can't wait to see this finished (If ANYTHING on this wiki finishes) [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 07:19, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, and if you need a really detailed colour pic changed to red Ask BB, he works miracles on photoshop. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 07:20, November 18, 2009 (UTC) cheers Seer, dont worry on my Kladius page im gonna try to mention a few of the more influential chaos figures on this wiki, as long as its cool with the users. haha boys... remember this is a Templar chapter, who knows my numbers.... except me lol --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:25, November 18, 2009 (UTC) : Heh, i'm a ditch chapter, i don't even know the numbers for the chapter. There's soo many of them O_= [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 10:13, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Good. That way, Gilgamesh will have a never ending supply of toothpicks from both Chapters to place in a cup on board the bridge of his flagship. KuHB1aM 13:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :That's providing Alistair doesn't just blast him out of the sky depending on how the RP twists and turns. Remember, the contract is worth nothing unless written in blood. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:42, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I don't think they'll be getting into a fight anytime soon unless Gilgamesh decides he wants to foolishly place his size and brawn versus Alistair's psychic abilities and brains outside the walls of the main Citadel on Minorus Ultra over some petty dispute. KuHB1aM 18:58, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :He's a World Eater. Psychosis is an entry requirement. The reason may be petty for you and me, but for a World Eater, even something as simple to fix as handing him ketchup instead of barbeque sauce is reason to destroy everything around him until he gets tired. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:37, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Good point. I think we'll just use a third party to communicate. In all honesty, I think Alistair would win simply for two of his traits alone (brains and combat finesse, excluding psychic ability), but not before Gilgamesh destroyed a good portion of the surrounding area and rendered it a land of corpses in his ensuing rampage. KuHB1aM 21:06, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I think im gonna have to teach you both a lesson... looks like 'The Lost' are gonna have a reunion haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:45, November 19, 2009 (UTC) If you want chaos lords to rip each others hearts out wait for One of Savark's tournaments of chaos [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 07:15, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Oooooh, NoFury, higher quality tooth-picks! lol jk. And Gilgamesh will utterly rape... provided he doesn't laugh at the tournament and completely massacre Savark's entire camp for considering him a newb cake. KuHB1aM 12:01, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Noooo! The gods get angry when you do that. they want proper carnage. stupid child. they want entertainment, which is exactly what Savark gives them [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 23:02, November 19, 2009 (UTC) You will regret calling one of your fore-fathers a stupid child, ''child. Khorne's desired entertainment is Kharn and Gilgamesh simply killing everything in their paths and unleashing an unending wave of destruction. KuHB1aM 23:06, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Savark is almost as old as your khornate suck-up. and can read. Just let his carnvals go ahead and watch Daemon princes and such kill, i mean slaughter their opponents.[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 00:02, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Dem' be fighting words. Bring it, son of Horus. Then again, your gene-seed reeks with the stench of Dorn. KuHB1aM 00:16, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I thought you were dorn's no. 1 fan boy? Savark will out-sexy you at least, and out grammar and literature you. Savark, not me remember. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 08:21, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I am, except when I'm acting as Gilgamesh. Then I hate the white-haired Imperial dog. And while you might out-sexy Gilgamesh, I'll have you know he's been slowly re-learning basic low gothic. He can say vowels now! KuHB1aM 11:45, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Gilgamesh, what does C-A-T... A-C-L-Y-S-M-I-C spell *Gilgamesh thinks for a brief moment, scratches his head, then grows angry and proceeds to slaughter his bridge crew* KuHB1aM 03:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) *Savark laughs, smashed some random cultist with his power fist then proceeds to watch the tournament*[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 11:02, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Damn it! Does it spell Catsareseismic? //--'Run4'My Talk'' 14:48, November 21, 2009 (UTC)